A Dream Come True
by 13 Bleu Hearts
Summary: So, Odo comes back to the station in hopes of avoiding Kira, but nothing ever goes his way. Read and review
1. Chapter 1

A/N I don't have anything against Ezri, she's one of my favourites, as is Jadzia, they're just different. This is just chapter one, so it's not done. I don't own Star Trek. Famous people do.

Chapter One

She missed him, but couldn't tell anyone. It had been four years, and he had said that he wasn't coming back. She remembered him kissing her hands, forehead and finally her lips, leaving a delicate filled with love, sadness and remorse. He held her hand and slowly faded into the Great Link, holding onto her fingertips for as long as he could. As he faded away, he could see Nerys smiling, with tears squeezing out of her eyes.

She could talk to Ezri, but it didn't really help. Ezri Dax was counselor, yes, but she wasn't Jadzia Dax. For some reason, she just didn't have nearly as much insight as Jadzia had had, not as much knowledge. She was so much more of a child than Jadzia had been, who had always seemed like a wise old man in a young woman's body.

Quark had been extremely nice to her since Odo had left. Kira would never admit it, but she was growing quite fond of the devious little Ferengi. Neither Quark or Odo would ever admit it, but the two of them had become close friends, seconds only to Odo and Kira.

Odo. Kira would try to distract herself, but everything on the station reminded her of him. Seeing the empty security office didn't help at all. The fact was that she missed him like all bloody hell.

Kira didn't know that he was back on the station and he wanted to keep it that way. He had once told her that they would be forever. Forever had ended when his people had gotten sick and he left her to help them.

He did not want her to know that he was here, on the station. He had been gone for four freaking years. Surely, by now, she would of moved onto someone else, maybe even started a family by now. No, he most certainly could not go back to Kira now. As much as it might hurt him, he would avoid his beloved Colonel entirely.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Colonel Kira walked into Quark's in a dower mood. Today, of all days, she needed the support of her friends, but Julian and Ezri were on a mission in the Gamma Quadrant, which left only Quark.

"Good evening, Colonel." Quark called out.

"It's not really, Quark." Kira tiredly replied.

"I know, I'm sorry, Colonel. If there's anything that I can do let me know."

"Only if you can make me go back in time eight years, right after Odo and I were captured in those caves and the Female Changeling told him that she, as me, loved him. You know that that was the reason that he knew it wasn't me. He didn't think that I could love him because he is a Changeling."

"You know, Colonel, I could set you up with a very nice holo-program that…" Quark said, trying to get the Colonel to buy one his programs.

"Quark! I see you haven't changed at all in four years. Still trying to swindle people out of their money." A gruff voice called out of the shadows.

"Well, Colonel, I think that your problem just solved itself." Quark said, slyly smiling.

"Odo," Kira whispered.

"Hello, Colonel," Odo gruffly replied, casting his eyes down, looking anywhere but at her.

"Why don't the two of you go for a nice little walk to catch up." Quark quickly suggested, shoving the two of them out of his bar, which was smart on his part for he could hear Kira begin to raise her voice to question Odo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"'Hello, Colonel', that's the best you can do after four damn years?!" Kira shouted at Odo.

"Well, I didn't want to intrude. I figured that you'd probably be married or at least in a relationship with someone else, so I thought it best to address as your rank as that is most correct term." Odo somewhat rambled, looking anywhere but Kira's face.

"'Married, in relationship, most correct term?' Odo, what the hell are you thinking?! Just go ask Quark exactly what has been going on while you were away! And feel free to ask him about it if you need anymore proof!"

"Proof to what, Colonel? And how exactly would Quark know in the first place?" Odo suspiciously asked.

"Proof that I have been completely depressed for the past four damn years since you left! How would Quark know? Quark would know because he has become my friend, Odo, and I know that he is yours, too. And for Prophet's sake, stop calling me 'Colonel'" Kira shouted, tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, Colonel Kira, I mean Nerys. I guess I was so afraid of the possibility of you having changed, that I blocked everything else out." Odo sheepishly said, looking at his feet. A passing Starfleet officer turned and stared at the two, thinking to himself what a strange pair the two were and gave Odo a thumbs up.

"What do you mean?" Kira quietly asked, the tears finally getting to her.

"When I left, I was madly in love with you, and still am, don't get me wrong. Leaving you was the hardest thing I've ever done, but I had to help my people. Then I had this chance, a chance to come back to the station and I couldn't miss it. So I got on the transport, which soon met with the Defiant in the Gamma Quadrant. Dr. Bashir and Lieutenant Dax both told me how much the station had changed since the end of the war, how much darker and less merry it was. This got me thinking that maybe you had changed, fallen for someone else, married, started a family. Hell, I went as far as thinking that you quit your job and moved back to Bajor to be with Shakaar, but then I remembered that the doctor had said that you were still in command, so I ruled that out. But I convinced myself that you would of moved on. I didn't plan to meet and talk with you, but I then I couldn't let Quark do anything to you, so here we are now. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions, Nerys." Odo said, shifting uncomfortably. Here, he had just let all of his "heart" out in the middle of corridor, where anyone could be listening. Usually, this would bother him, but all he cared about was Kira's answer.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N- I know that I haven't updated in a while, so I'm sorry about that. I have a terrible case of writer's block with this story, so if you have any ideas where I could go with this, let me know! Thanks to everyone who has left reviews, I'll try update some more soon, Lyse :)


End file.
